Risk It All
by Neko to hachi
Summary: AU. YoruSoi. Yoruichi is determined to win Sui-Feng back but Sui-Feng's firm resolve in avoiding the woman is at its utmost degree. Who has the stronger willpower in this battle between seduction and resistance? Will they risk it all in order to win?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH or any of the characters mentioned below.**

**A/N: Hey guys this is my very first story and this is Yorusoi of course! You should know what that means. By the way, sorry for any grammatical errors etc. because English is not my mother tongue. Hope you like it. So here we go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sui-Feng's yellow convertible squeaked to a halt when a fat clod man in a suit blocked her way out of the hotel's driveway. His face was agitated but she can see the relief in his eyes when he saw her climbed out of her car. She removed her sunglasses and she glared at the man and she swears he saw him quiver a little the moment he catches her eyes. He looked away while clearing his throat and radioed something in a nervous tone.

'Sui-Feng-san.' The man said later. He was big but he seems to be scared to a girl half his size, though she knew he should be, considering her expertise in various arts of self-defense.

'Yeah, what is it?' She said flatly.

He studied her for a moment. She was wearing blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt under a black leather jacket. He had to admit, the small and petite woman looked cool. Her midnight blue hair was cut short falling just above her shoulders, the ends seems to be quite unkempt that some are sticking out at the back. Yeah she looked-very cool. A fringe of hair was cut short and squarely across her forehead, some of the longer strands on both sides were framing her perfect oval face that complimented her gray eyes together with a cute straight nose and beautifully thin lips. She looked exotic and a little different; no wonder why his boss came to notice her. And yeah, he has to add that although she doesn't have a lot on top, but her ass and legs are nice in those snug jeans. Pity the kind of her was just not his type.

'Come with me.' He held her elbow and motioned her inside the hotel once more.

'Wait! What is this all about?' she said while abruptly pulling her arm from the man's grip. Whatever was happening at the moment left her in confusion. 'I checked out properly.'

The man only gave her a sidelong look and an eerie smile that gave her the creeps. She had a feeling she saw the man before, she just can't remember when or where. She looked at him properly and she squirmed in disgust. What she saw was a fat, slow-witted person. He can't be trusted in any way, she decided. She knew how to defend herself when things go unpleasant and she's not afraid to hurt anyone if she has to, even more the fat oaf in front of her.

'I'm just following orders miss, don't worry, boss just wanted to see you.' He said. He grabbed her arm once more and he almost dragged her inside a hotel suite. The man immediately left without another word. She scanned the room and she suddenly felt nervous and anxious when she realized who the man was. The man worked for…_Oh shit_! She panicked as she tried and pulled the door's cold brass handle but it was purposely locked. Next time she will be more careful but now she has a problem. Her steely gray eyes scanned the opulent room once more, looking for means of escape but she was momentarily glued to her feet. She admired the room; it screamed luxury to her from the midnight blue colored drapes to the thick pewter-toned carpet beneath her feet. The person who chose the furniture of the room was of excellent taste. Everything was meticulously picked and mixed together to create a discreet yet classy atmosphere. The place was different from the other suites. She knew because she had stayed in one for two nights, that's why she was here in the first place anyway.

'You like it?' She almost jumped when a familiar voice spoke behind her, she didn't sense her come in. She turned to look at the owner of the voice and her heart trembled.

'Yoruichi.' Her voice sounded ragged. The reality of meeting the last person she wanted to see was overwhelming. Her blood froze and boils at the same time if that was even possible. If she can stop the time, she will right now and runaway to the other end of the world. This was too much for her.

'I personally chose those colors, it reminds me of you.' It didn't occur to her before but it's true, the room was a perfect mixture of blues and grays. The color of my hair and my eyes, Sui-Feng dimly thought. Why did she have to do it? Maybe she had so much fun from hurting her that she wanted to be reminded every time she enters this room.

She looked at the woman standing before her. It was the same Yoruichi she knew but more womanly and professional looking. Her purple hair was longer and pulled into a ponytail. She noticed that not much has changed in her perfectly flawless features but her mellow golden eyes looked older. The business suit she wore covered most of her sheen tanned skin but the parts that were left exposed were equally tempting. Her strong arms were crossed over her ample chest and she was wearing her signature grin that seems to show how she was so cocksure about everything.

'So..Little Bee how are you?' She was lost in a trance until the question. Anger was taking over her now. The woman in front of her caused her so much pain and she talk to her like everything's okay? Didn't she know that she wanted to break every bone in her body and then strangle her to death? Didn't she know she wanted to hurt her in the worst possible way that she will wish to die just as quickly? But she will just give her the favor, the woman deserves more pain than that.

'Don't call me that.' She said coolly but her gray eyes were burning with fury. Her usual pallid skin was flushed from the great deal of restraint.

The older woman's lips slowly curved into a wry smile. 'You never changed, you used to say that.' Yoruichi looked away and propped her right elbow to her arm that was placed across her chest, her index finger tapping her pouted lips as if contemplating something. 'But you loved it.' She beamed.

Yoruichi looked at her again; a crooked grin was plastered in her immaculate face. It's as if the older woman was mocking her.

Sui-Feng narrowed her eyes. She didn't like what was happening right now. If the woman will insist on bringing up their past, she will lose it.

It was true, she loved Yoruichi. Loved everthing about the woman. But she unceremoniously discarded her like a piece of junk. She left without a trace, no words of goodbye, just nothing. It just showed she never cared. She never loved her. So what was the tanned woman wanted from her now?

'People change, I hope you know that.' She shot back trying to be calm. If Yoruichi thought of this as a game, she will play with her but she can't afford to lose this time. 'So, you own this hotel now?'

'Yeah, we acquired this a few months back. The renovations were almost done due our preferences, I'm hands-on.' Sui-Feng was a little bit shocked that Yoruichi was taking part in their family business and she seems serious about it. The woman was so laid-back and lazy she can't comprehend what has made the woman changed her attitude towards work.

'I see..if I knew I wouldn't have gotten here.' She said regretfully, frowning at the dark-skinned woman.

Yoruichi knew the words were intended to inflict pain and she has to endure it. She was prepared for the worst. This was like business, planning, acquiring and the most important, timing.

'That's unnecessary Sui-Feng, I'm sure you enjoyed your stay. No one can satisfy very well and nobody compares to a Shihoin. You know that.' The words were haunting and suggestive but Sui-Feng was too angry to be embarrassed. But then came the follow-up. 'If you want, I'll help you remember if you have forgotten.'

She smirked to hide the discomfort she felt at the statement. 'No thanks. What do you want with me now?'

'I want to talk to you, please sit.' She motioned her to the nearest sofa and sat down herself. The words were said so casually that she cringed. 'Oh you want something to drink, to eat? You must be hungry. I can get you anything you like; my kitchen has the best chefs.'

She didn't sit. She's not thirsty, she's not hungry. All she wanted at the moment was get out of the damn room. She balled her hands into fists. Oh the nerve of this woman. 'No. We don't have anything to talk about.'

Yoruichi lifted a brow. She was so comfortably curled in her sofa. 'Of course we do. Now come here.' She slightly lifted herself up and tried to reach for Sui-Feng's hand but the younger girl pulled her hand away before Yoruichi can hold her. 'I know I have to apologize Little Bee.'

Upon hearing those words Sui-Feng threw back her head and laughed. 'That was it? Well then, you are forgiven. Can I go now?'

'I'm -' Before Yoruichi can finish her sentence Sui-Feng launched herself across the room, aiming for the door. Yoruichi caught her arm and spun her back around. Both felt a shivery sensation at the contact.

'You're not going out until we settle this Sui.' Her tone changed in a much serious one.

'There is nothing to settle. It was over the moment you runaway. I moved on, why you have to bring this up now!?' Sui-Feng lied; she thought she had gotten over her but after seeing the woman again, all the wounds that she thought had healed opened again. She was just lying to herself all this time. Suddenly her eyes filled. 'Leave me alone.'

She tried to pull her arm but Yoruichi's grip didn't falter. Their eyes met in a lingering gaze, the pull was still there.

'No Sui, you stay.' Yoruichi said with tone of finality. Her grip in Sui-feng's arms tighten a little. She'll never let her go again. Never again.

'Who are you to tell me what to do? Yes you own this place but you don't own me.' Yoruichi stared at her, she searched her eyes for something. She searched for the Sui-Feng she knew, for a hint of her old self but all she could see was a broken woman. She broke her Little Bee.

She was distracted for a moment and Sui-Feng slipped away. All she can do was stood where she was after her Little Bee shut the door.

Yoruichi grabbed for her phone and dialed. It was picked up immediately. 'Omaeda. Follow her. You know what to do.'

After she finished the call she threw her phone on the sofa in frustration. There is no way she will let it end like this. This is just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you had noticed I never mentioned Sui's braids and her hair was longer. I like her new look in the manga's post-time skip more, so no braids.**

** I'll try to update soon so see you on the next chapter. **

**So...what do you think? I'll be thrilled to read your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sui-Feng's car was flying. She was never so careless, so reckless on the road until now. But she didn't care. Right now, she has to get away.

She let a hand leave the wheel and wiped the tears that were dampening her flushed cheeks. She promised not to cry again especially for that woman but here she was crying like the little girl that she was more than 5 years ago.

She thought that she was tough enough, strong enough not to but that was what she let herself believe until she saw Yoruichi again. She was starting all over.

It was like riding a never ending merry-go-round, revolving about a fixed circle again and again. If she won't see the woman for the next fifty years then maybe she will be fine, she decided. Perhaps it was stupid, but for now she will settle for something that worked before. The illusion of oblivion. Yes, it worked but she won't heal, the pain won't fade. Her heart can't.. won't forgive.

She wiped the last remaining tears. Time to be the tough, unyielding Sui-Feng once more.

The streets were dark now, she noted. Sui-Feng glanced at her rearview mirror checking if it was safe to turn when she noticed a black sedan tailing behind her car. Sui-Feng cursed, she got so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't paid much attention to it at first. She was driving for a few hours now and she keeps seeing the same car every time she looked. How could she be so careless?

The bastard was underestimating her if he thought he can keep up with her this time.

They'll have a joyride around the city.

She took sharp turns then speeding more each time, attempting to lose her pursuer. She flicked her lights to a cop patrolling for speeders and he gets the message, letting her pass. Thank God she was quite famous among the cops around the area. Within the law enforcements, there must be some camaraderie.

The sedan was nowhere in sight when she checked her rearview mirror again. She sighed as she took her last turn for her apartment but still a little perturbed that she had been followed and by whom?

She grimaced as a disturbing thought occurred to her. It can't be a pawn of that woman. No, no, no. It's fine now. She managed to evade the bastard so it's not a problem anymore right?

Even if she wouldn't ask for it in any way, she'll be more relieved if it was work related. She works for a Private Security Company and threats are common to someone like her; it was like a part of the regular order of things, although she hardly receives or experienced any.

She parked her car, grabbed her carryall at the passenger seat and strode to her apartment and decided to settle for a much needed rest and maybe sulk for the next few days.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to her, a black sedan was parked across the road long before she arrived; the man inside the car was watching her get inside a building which he guessed was her home.<p>

Omaeda thanked all the gods in heaven when he saw the yellow car again. The girl seemed to notice he was following her and lost her eventually. He was tailing her around the small part of the city for an hour or so. The girl was not just a hell of a good driver but it seems that the cops let her off the hook for speeding. Just what was the girl around here?

He didn't know what the girl was to his boss to cause him this much trouble but one thing is for sure, the girl is dangerous.

Slowing down was his last and only option and she was nowhere in sight the next minute. He parked across a row of apartment buildings to think of the consequences of his incompetency when a familiar yellow car caught his eyes a few meters ahead entering a parking lot. He smirked; he's a lucky guy regardless.

His meaty palms wiped the sweat that formed across his enormous forehead as he took a deep audible breath. The cops were maybe on the girl's side but luck was on his, he mused.

Time to do what he was supposed to do. His boss will be pleased with him.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi's office door swung open, revealing a tall and lean, a little lanky man wearing a green shirt and pants. He has gray eyes and library-pale skin. A striped green and white bucket hat was put over his blond hair which was roughly unkempt. He was Yoruichi's best friend, Urahara Kisuke.<p>

'Yoruichi-saaaan.' He greeted in a singsong.

'Ugh..Kisuke when will be the day you'll ever learn to knock.' She said, still not looking up from what she was doing. It's as if she was so much absorbed in her work she can't do something else at the same time.

'Uh..where's Yoruichi-san?' He was brought to a dead stop, not used to seeing Yoruichi working her ass off.

Kisuke was a laid-back man, always in a jovial mood to the point of eccentricity but seeing Yoruichi now he almost liked to change it. Almost.

'What do you want Kisuke?' Yoruichi mumbled.

He walked to the side of the room slumping down to the comfortable leather couch while giving the woman a calculating look. She seemed tired and restless. He worried her sometimes.

'To check on you. One must know what his friend dearest is doing.' He said. 'Uh, you looked possessed by the way.'

'Oh thanks.'

Suddenly, he noticed an envelope sitting on the coffee table.

'What is this Yoruichi-san?' Urahara Kisuke cheekily muttered as he picked up the mysterious looking envelope. The flap was open and some portions of the papers inside were peeking out.

She looked at him and leaned on her seat. She stretched to ease her muscles of the discomfort from slouching over her desk all day.

'Ah that's just..some papers.' She said, hesitating to tell her friend, hoping that he would not pry so much. Kisuke can be a jerk sometimes and she was not in any mood for his sarcastic comments.

'Oh these are not just some papers.' He mumbled, looking at the contents of the envelope. He looked surprised for a moment. 'These are some kind of a.. PI's report. You finally saw her then?'

'She stayed here for two nights.'

'And?' Kisuke inquired, a little disturbed that her friend was keeping the facts to herself which she don't do before.

'She was checking out when I knew.' She said as she drags a hand through her mussed hair. Her voice suggests a small amount of exasperation. 'If I didn't arrive the time I did, I could have missed her.'

He raised a brow. 'So..you two did talk?'

'Yeah, kind of.' She looked away, not liking to give details.

He tilts his stripped bucket hat forward to cover his eyes. 'It didn't go well, I presume.'

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. 'What did you expect?'

'So what do you plan to do with this information?'

* * *

><p>For Sui-Feng, the meeting with Yoruichi was a like frightening thought, a kind of nightmare that was left forgotten, unknown. But it took few days to gather the energy to go back to work and she misses it. She loved her job as a captain and was satisfied. She works for the company as the Captain of the Special Operations for almost five years now. She started as a recruit and excelled in almost everything but she worked hard and sweated like everyone else. At a young age she had her own office and position that for others, took them a lifetime to achieve and accomplish.<p>

The Gotei 13 as they call it was composed of various squads; each squad was lead by a captain and all the captains report to the Captain-Commander. They provide security services to public and private clients. They prevent, control and protect. They enforce law-and-order.

When she entered her office earlier that morning, she was surprised that her desk was not cluttered with paper works. You wouldn't think that her buxom, ginger head assistant can be relied on to but she can be serious if the captain warrants it.

'Rangiku, I want these be delivered to the squad four this afternoon.' She said handling a small stack of papers to Rangiku. 'Captain Unohana wanted to see the list of our new recruits. I'll train them starting tomorrow so they might frequent the infirmary for a while.'

Rangiku could picture what the infirmary would be like and she winced, she feels sorry for them. 'Okeydoke captain.'

'And Rangiku, did the escort service for the president went well? I haven't received the report yet.'

Her assistant gave her an odd look. 'Uh..It's in your desk drawer. I thought you've read it already so I filed it. Captain, are you okay? You're different today.'

Sui-Feng stopped rummaging her drawer; she looked up and glared at her assistant. She was always a source of annoyance to her.

'You sick or something? Just what really happened to you on your trip at Karakura?'

Sui-Feng gave her a dry look and retorted back. 'And what happened to you? You are nosier than usual.'

'If I were you, I'll extend my vacation. Maybe a couple or more days off.'

'So you'll have more days to slack off?'

'Hey, I don't slack off!' Rangiku tutted. 'Maybe you're all right after all, you're your mean self again.'

'Did the squad perform the daily drills while I was out?' She said instead, dismissing her assistant's unwanted comments.

With a shrug, Rangiku surrendered. 'Yup. By the way, Captain-Commander wanted you in his office by 1100 today.'

* * *

><p>After a knock, Sui-Feng walked in the office of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Anyone would be surprised that it was a typical room for doing business and work related activities, nothing extravagant, nothing unnecessary.<p>

'Captain Commander you called for me?'

'Captain Sui-Feng, yes. I have a matter to discuss with you. Take a seat.' He indicated a seat. She complied and looked at the frail, old man. He has red eyes which were partially closed most of the time. There were scars above his bald head which she guessed he got from his long service to the company. There were ridiculously long eyebrows and a very long, white beard on his wrinkled face.

She respected the old man and was deeply loyal and dedicated to him. They were so much alike on beliefs and opinions about following the laws and regulations. She believed it takes teamwork to pull off a job without any problems or complications.

'How was the situation in Karakura? He referred to her brief business trip in the small town which turned into an unwanted reunion between her and Yoruichi.

'All is well Captain-Commander, I managed to put things to order.' Mostly, she thought.

'Good. I would not be able to think otherwise when it was you who do the job.'

'Thank you.' Her usually stoic face was hinted of polite expression of gratitude. She was pleased to know that the old man has full awareness of her efficiency.

The old man nodded.

'You are here for another assignment; a client wanted a bodyguard captain.' The old man got down to business.

'I can assure you we have enough in my squad.' She said confidently.

'This one was specific.' He trailed off. 'She asked for you to be her bodyguard.'

'I thought Captains don't…'

'But we also don't disappoint. Whatever was asked from us, we give. We provide as long as it is reasonable.'

She nodded in agreement. _He was right._

'Who was… asking for me?' She asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

_Please don't let it be her._

'Shihoin Yoruichi.'

She was utterly stunned that her heart momentarily left her chest. 'S-shihoin Yoruichi.'

_No._ This is not happening. How can that woman be so cruel? She was far from being reasonable!

'The Shihoin family has been a longtime client of the company. We provided services for them countless of time long before you can even walk. It is essential as it is obvious for someone like them to need our service captain. It's a price to pay for being rich and famous.'

'Captain-Commander Yamamoto, I..' She looked down her lap and tried to keep her hands from shaking.

'Is there a problem?'

_Yes there is a problem! How can you expect me to safeguard the woman when I myself wanted to kill her!_ She wanted to blurt out but she simply couldn't. 'No Captain-Commander it's just that I have a squad to lead and train. What about my duties?' She reasoned.

'In the period of seven days you'll have two to do your duties here, the rest you'll be spending with your charge. A substitute would take your place as the Shihoin's bodyguard while you are away.' He looked at her expectedly. Waiting.

_This is not happening._

She tried to think of a way out. But her thoughts were clouded with terror and desperation.

If only she could turn back the clock. If only she never went to that town, this wouldn't happen. Or would it?

Shihoin Yoruichi was known to get what she wants. But what does she wants?

'I..I accept.' She had to say those words. It was expected from her.

'Very well. You start as soon as possible. The details of your assignment are here.' An envelope landed on top of the desk.

Why? What will happen now?

* * *

><p>AN: I hope this chapter was better than the crappy chapter 1. Reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait and also for the bad grammar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

'Morning Captain.' Rangiku beamed as she entered Sui-Feng's office. The whole room smelled of coffee. She looked at the coffeepot and noticed that it was almost empty. Sometimes she wanted to remind Sui-Feng that she shouldn't drink too much coffee but the Captain becomes more irritable if she can't have her coffee fix so she just chose not to comment.

'Morning.' Sui-Feng mumbled in a weary tone. She was sitting in her desk signing some papers. She realized she couldn't get to work much after today so she had to make good use of her time.

Rangiku raised a fine brow. Sui-Feng looked beaten and sleep-deprived. Since Sui-Feng came back from Karakura she was acting weird. Yesterday was the worst, after her meeting with the Captain-Commander, Sui-Feng hadn't spoken a word to her. 'You know Captain, you look terrible. If you're like that every morning I swear I'll—'

'Shut it Rangiku. I'm not in the mood.' Sui-Feng lifted her mug and gulped its contents. 'And— I'm not here every morning anymore, you'll miss me.'

'Why? Where are you going?' Rangiku asked as she slumped down into a chair across from Sui-Feng's desk.

'Karakura. As a bodyguard this time.' Sui-Feng's voice sounded uncaring but Rangiku can sense a hint of agitation in it.

'What?'

Sui-Feng told Rangiku about the assignment but chose not to reveal certain details. Thank God the blonde knew nothing about Yoruichi.

'She knew how to take her pick Captain, though I'm sure it's not your cheery personality that charmed the Shihoin girl.' Rangiku laughed. 'She wanted you that badly huh? Used her influence to get you and all...'

'She just wanted a bodyguard, period.' Sui-Feng said flatly, thankful she had kept her face emotionless.

'Be careful, maybe it was just a smoke screen Captain? What if the girl was really smitten with your compelling attractiveness? If not for your very pretty face Captain, you could pass as man you know.'

Sui-Feng drew a deep breath and sent Rangiku a killing look, tempted to drag the woman out of her office at the moment. She parted her lips for a response when Rangiku spoke again.

'Wait—how about the squad?' Rangiku said.

Sui-Feng sighed, hoping the discussion about her assignment be left forgotten. 'That's why you're here. Here…' Sui-Feng picked up a file and handed it to Rangiku. 'That's the training schedules for our new recruits as well as the drills and operations. As for other matters, you can relay them to me over the phone. And remember, I know when you do your work or not so don't be too happy about it.'

Rangiku pouted, she flipped the file open and skimmed through. She then glanced up and gave the Captain an inquisitive look that Sui-Feng hated. 'Now, tell me what's going on. I know there's something wrong.'

Rangiku has been Sui-Feng's assistant since she became a captain and they had gotten quite close. They are the opposite of each other but managed to get along just fine. Their rapport was surprisingly enjoyable and pleasant. What she didn't like was that Rangiku knew her too well already, it scared her sometimes.

'Nothing's wrong.'

'Really?'

'Really.' Sui-Feng stood up and walked over to the coffeemaker and started brewing another pot. 'I'm just worried about the squad, that's all. You are bad enough about doing paperworks and leaving the squad to you for four days in a week is not a pleasant thought, I think I'm gonna suffer a mental break soon.'

'Oh thanks for the perfect confidence in my ability Captain. I consider myself lucky having such an appreciative, trusting boss like you.' Rangiku said sarcastically. Sui-Feng just chuckled as she sat back on her chair.

The blonde was curious but chose not to pry anymore. Sui-Feng might keep the facts to herself now but sooner or later she'll come round.

'Rangiku, I wonder why you're still bothering on wearing clothes.' Sui-Feng grumbled later as she gave Rangiku an incredulous stare when she noticed her assistant's state of partial undress for the first time.

'Tsk. Captain..this is what most people wear these days.' Rangiku retorted, flipping her hair exaggeratedly. 'This is fashion—.'

'I don't care. Next time, at least fasten those buttons. And you're allowed to wear longer skirts, in case you don't know.'

'Why captain? Do you find this distracting?' Rangiku adjusted her position on the chair and posed seductively.

'Ugh!' Sui-Feng rolled her eyes and shook her head. She might miss Rangiku's constant presence no matter how annoying it was sometimes.

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng stood before an open window in her apartment with the view of the city. Her fine gray eyes were fixed on the thousand points of lights that burned and glowed in the vast night sky. They were beautiful.<p>

She shifted her gaze to the city lights below that cast a glow as bright as the moon. Busy people thronged the streets in a hurried blur of motion. She envied their energy and enthusiasm. Everything seemed so lively outside that she felt so detached, unconnected. She hugged herself when the temperature became uncomfortably low as the spring breeze flitted in. Her oversized nightshirt was pressed to her lithe form, her dark hair was flicked and tousled as the air shifted in an erratic fluttering manner.

She was supposed to take pleasure at the sight beyond her window, a perfectly splendid view of the city but she couldn't afford to do so. Not right now when she was supposed to think, to plan. Tomorrow would be the start of uncertainties and she hated it.

In the past years, everything was exactly the way she had planned it to be, she never thought she would be in a situation where something was beyond her control. She was trapped and it's so unfair. Just as she had picked up the pieces and began her life again…

Sui-Feng shook her head and bitterly chuckled when a recollection of painful feelings crossed her mind.

She was so young then, a stuttering, blushing mess. She learned and appreciated love. It was a complete happiness. But one night, it was over. She couldn't believe it but the pain was so real. It was unbearable. Well, it was a lesson learned. Now she knew that even the most perfect of things could go wrong.

Chilled, she closed and backed away from the window. She sat on the bed. Perhaps she did foolish things once but she's not that stupid to do it the second time.

She thought of what Rangiku had said earlier that day_. Be careful, maybe it was just a smoke screen Captain_. Perhaps it was, there's no other way to put it. Even Rangiku who knew so little had deduced the same thing.

She felt sick with dismay, with hopelessness. But running away would do her no good. It's time to face the facts because she's not a coward. Every cloud has a silver lining, she reminded herself. All she had to do was determine how to handle Yoruichi Shihoin. She had to think clearly. Whatever Yoruichi wanted, she'd never get it. And perhaps, if she gets lucky she might even get her payback.

She got up, packed her suitcase and her own set of equipment. A kevlar body armor, her service weapons, medical kit and communication gadgets. She realized she hadn't used her equipment for a long time. It never crossed her mind that she would do the job again.

After completing some calls, she tried to sleep. Tomorrow she will be faced with the toughest, most complicated assignment in her career.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi leaned back in her chair. She was in her office, expecting Sui-Feng and she couldn't contain her excitement. Yoruichi didn't need a bodyguard, never wanted any but asked for one and would arrive any minute. It was only a cover, she knew Sui-Feng would think so too, she was an intelligent woman. She smiled as she thought of her bee. Yoruichi picked up a file and went over the report on Sui-Feng for the nth time. Sui-Feng had achieved so much for her age, she was proud of her. She only wished she had been with her as she climbed the ladder.<p>

Leaving Sui-Feng was difficult for her too, in fact the hardest, the most painful decision she had ever done. It was a torture, a suicide. Yes, a suicide. A part of her had died that moment. No, no, that was wrong. The Yoruichi Shihoin now was just a mere shadow of the Yoruichi Shihoin five years ago. She threw away the most precious, the most important thing that ever happened in her life that day. But she was her now to make it right. There's nothing she wouldn't do to make it up to Sui-Feng.

Yoruichi knew that if Sui-Feng would be given a choice, the girl would refuse to be on the same continent as her, so she was compelled to make drastic measures. Maybe her method wasn't the accepted approach of rekindling romance but there's no other way to do it. She knew it would be difficult but she was desperate. It didn't matter, she loved challenges. She just hoped she made a wise decision.

Yoruichi was startled but automatically answered the intercom when it sounded.

'Captain Sui-Feng from the security company is here to see you, Miss Shihoin.'

'Thanks. Let her in.' Yoruichi smiled, pleased that her plan had started so smoothly.

Sui-Feng briefly knocked and walked in Yoruichi's spacious office.

'Sui-Feng.' Yoruichi smiled as she got up from her comfortable leather chair and walked around her slightly cluttered desk.

Sui-Feng sat on a wingback chair as Yoruichi settled comfortably on the couch. Sui-Feng expected to see Yoruichi in a business suit like the last time but was dressed in a swing vest and jeans instead. The older woman looked so relaxed, so casual, so damn full of herself.

Sui-Feng had to remind herself that this was a task, a duty and she's doing this because her job requires it. But by looking at the woman, her resolve weakened a little. How could someone approach such a woman like Yoruichi Shihoin?

'So..we discuss our arrangements?' Yoruichi grinned and looked intensely into Sui-Feng's eyes. If Sui-Feng was not prepared she would feel very uncomfortable.

'Yes. I want to see your schedule.' Sui-Feng said coolly. 'My team and I would review it and discuss on how to undertake the task.'

'Team?' Yoruichi frowned, she hadn't expected it. But Sui-Feng was unpredictable, she shouldn't be surprised.

Sui-Feng sent her an assertive look. 'Yes. I have brought three from my squad.'

'But I only requested for one.'

'That's true but one couldn't do this alone. You must be guarded day and night, someone must take up the post while the other rests.' Sui-Feng said, her voice as cold as her eyes.

'I'm sure I've been specific Captain, tell them to go home.' Yoruichi insisted quietly.

'I'm afraid that's not possible.' Sui-Feng raised her wintry eyes and looked at the Shihoin. She wanted to celebrate as she saw the look in Yoruichi's face.

'Why?'

'I just told you.'

'It's not a problem really, my bedroom was large enough for both of us. There, you can rest and still do your job.' The older woman provocatively changed her position on the couch, a tempting display specifically intended to entice Sui-Feng.

Sui-Feng was slightly taken aback, disbelieving the woman across from her. Yoruichi's actions and words, put together brought so many unwanted thoughts into mind. Be calm, pull yourself together Sui-Feng, she reminded herself.

'What you suggest was efficient but if you don't agree, we can close this out.'

Yoruichi chuckled. She wanted to hate Sui-Feng for being so damn difficult but this won't be interesting if she wasn't. She wanted to hate Sui-Feng for making her want so badly that by the moment she entered the door she just wanted to throw herself at the girl's feet. It seemed impossible to be patient, but there are things that needed to be done and dealt with first.

'Jeez Sui-Feng, why so serious? Fine, you'll get what you want. What else is there to know that I'd be surprised about?'

'Don't worry, that was the only one that had been altered. Now, are there any threats you've experienced lately, stalkers. Someone or something that could cause harm or trouble? '

'There is always the possibility of danger but I'm fairly aware there is none at the moment or maybe I haven't realized it yet.' Yoruichi said, her ardent eyes not leaving Sui-Feng's cold ones. 'But you'll protect me right Sui-Feng?'

Sui-Feng didn't understand why she felt warm all over with just a look. A look too hypnotic, too intimate for her comfort. She thought of pulling her Glock and just shoot the woman for it to be over.

'Yes.' Sui-Feng finally said. The answer came easily but her pulses hammered. She learned to deal with a lot of people but she was beginning to think she would never learn to deal Yoruichi Shihoin. She was trouble personified. It would never be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are always, always welcome.**


End file.
